The Shadow of Perception
by Saved
Summary: On a simply journey to gather supplies, Peter and Jessica step into a misty forrest where they are forced to face an unknown presense.


"The Shadow of Perception"

Peter and Jessica had set out early the previous morning. They had decided to travel alone, without the aid of the group, in order to quickly pass through the nearby forest. Rivetore, a small town on the other side of the forest, was the only place nearby where they could pick up some much needed supplies for their journey.

These woods were no ordinary collection of trees. Strange rumors had been passed around for years of people who had encountered spirit-like creatures who lurked along the forest floor. Peter didn't allow himself to be swayed by "ghost stories," but when they found themselves at the entrance shrouded by lurking foliage, he felt it only appropriate for a brief pause.

"What are you waiting for?" Jessica demanded. "You couldn't possible still be thinking about those tales you heard." "I certainly don't think we are about to meet a ghost," Peter replied, "but at the same time, I find myself wondering if there is even a slim basis for these stories." The two companions began to exam the exterior of the forest.

The trees seemed to grow in a most peculiar patter. They almost formed a barrier. And there was something about their color. Instead of shades of green, everything seemed almost grey. Peter could feel his heart begin to pound, but he knew that being a warrior he would be ready to handle anything that may or may not present itself. Knowing that Jessica, with her mystical powers, was at his side only strengthened his confidence. "Come on, let's get moving," Peter said. The two moved forward through the first layer of trees.

The interior was unlike anything they had seen before. The trees were all very old, and they seemed almost tired if such a thing is possible. Branches intertwined and knotted together to form a canopy overhead that allowed nearly no light to pass through. Moss and fungus grew on everything sucking the slight bit of life out of anything that tried to sprout. The air was stale and an ominous, light mist enveloped their surroundings. "What is this place?" Peter wondered.

Peter and Jessica proceeded forward, brushing cobwebs and vines out of their path. Strange sounds permeated the forest. "Something is following us, Peter. Ever since we stepped foot in this place I have felt as though we were being watched. Haven't you felt it as well?" They stopped to examine their surroundings, but nothing was readily visible. If they were being followed, their pursuer knew the terrain. "I don't see anything, Jessica, but we should probably continue moving. We are fairly deep in these woods; perhaps soon we will reach the other side." "But you don't even know which way we are going," yelled Jessica. "Everything looks the same." Calmly Peter replied, "We have been walking in a straight direction; it would be nearly impossible for us to have gotten turned around."

Suddenly, they entered a clearing. The trees were taller here, but they still blocked nearly all the light. The area stretched on for nearly a half a kilometer in each direction. A murky lake lied at the very center with a solitary island. Jessica stared mesmerized as she realized that there was solitary beam of light which was cutting through the canopy directly onto the small island. It glistened and reflected off of the misty air causing the light to look as though it was dancing. "Peter, look at that rose!" On the island, basking in the glow of the warm beam of light was a long stem rose jutting out above a small thorn bush. "I must have it, Peter, I must!" Peter tried to see such a rose, but there was nothing in the lake. "Jessica, I don't see anything." "It's right there on that small island," Jessica said. "There is no small island in that lake. This isn't the time for games," he replied. As he turned to look Jessica in the face, he realized that there was a reflection in her eyes. He could see a reflection of the small island with the rose right in the middle. Immediately he turned around to face the lake, but there was nothing to be seen. "Jessica, strange forces are at work here. We had better stick close together." But before he realized the severity of the situation, Jessica was already wading out into the water.

Peter's heart sank into his chest as he remembered the many tales about the forest which he had heard. Why had he brought Jessica to this dark place? He began to run towards Jessica, but just then a hand grasped his shoulder firmly stopping him in his tracks. As he turned, he saw a towering being standing behind him in a hooded cloak. Unable to see what creature stood before him, he began to quickly examine his surroundings. There were dozens of these creatures appearing all along the periphery of the clearing, and most of them were headed directly towards the lake. "Jessica!"

The being's grip was so tight that Peter feared his shoulder would be broken. With his training firmly on his mind, he grabbed his sword and slashed at the hooded figure. With a sudden shriek, the creature disappeared leaving only his cloak behind. But right before he disappeared, Peter saw its fiery eyes staring back at him. It was true. He was dealing with some presence, something that neither he nor Jessica had expected to face. There was no time to ponder their situations; Peter had to act.

Jessica had now reached the center of the lake. Her gaze was still fixed upon the rose which she believed was before her even though Peter never saw it. The cloaked beings had begun to enter the lake as well. Peter had no clue what their intensions were, but they were clearly trying to get to Jessica. Peter had to reach her first. He raised his sword and let out a powerful yell. Rushing forward, he began slashing furiously at everything in his path. They seemed to ignore Peter; they were only focused on Jessica. As Peter's sword sliced, creature after creature disappeared. Their cloaks now covered the ground.

When he reached the edge of the lake, terror shone on his face. He hadn't been fast enough. Those wearing the hoods had reached Jessica. They began to attack her, pile on top of her, and pull her under the water. "No!" Peter screamed. But it was too late. Jessica and the creatures were gone. They had sunk into the murky waters; the ripples of the lake were already beginning to settle. Throwing his sword to the side, Peter immediately jumped into the lake and began to feverishly search for Jessica. He dove under the water time and time again, flailing his arms in all directions trying to find something, anything. As the reality of the situation began to sink into his soul, tears began to pour down Peter's face. He had lost a dear friend. "No! Jessica, Jessica!"

"Peter, Peter," spoke a soft voice. As Peter opened his eyes, there smiling back at him was Jessica! Startled, he immediately jumped to his feet. They were in the middle of a lush, green field. The sky was clear and blue, and the wind gently rustled the leaves of nearby trees. Even the gentle song of bird could be heard. "But you…I mean, I saw you…you were…" stammered Peter. "Peter, you were having a bad dream," replied Jessica. "Don't you remember? We stopped here for a short rest on our way back to Trode and the others." He did remember, and what a calming memory it was. It had all been a terrible dream. The entire forest, the strange beings, the lake, the rose, and even Jessica's death—all of it had been a dream.

Jessica calmly grinned, her red hair blowing with the breeze. "Come on, let's get going," she said. Suddenly, something caught Peter's eye. "Jessica, where did you get that rose tied in your hair?" "Well, I got it from…actually, I don't remember where I found it," she replied. Something about that rose made Peter ache inside, and yet, Jessica was in no danger. The joy that he felt at seeing Jessica was enough to allow him to dismiss the rose. However, he would hold onto to the memory of his dream. After all, some things are better left unforgotten.


End file.
